The Vegas Chain Affair
by MiaCharlize
Summary: Pointless fluff. CatSara. Ignore the title, I'm feeling uncreative.


AN: This is some meaningless fluff I found somewhere between heaps of paper...I'd completely forgotten about it. It's old. And kinda pointless. But whatever...

* * *

"We're back!" Lindsay, hands full with shopping bags, shouted as she passed the living room door on the way to her room. Catherine merely shook her head at her daughter's haste to put her new things away and closed the front door behind herself.

Entering the living room she spotted her lover, hunched over the laptop, seemingly unaware of the newly arrived company. Approaching her from behind she gently laid her hands down onto tense shoulders.

That made Sara look up.

"Hey, baby." Catherine smiled and quickly cut Sara's reply off with a kiss. Pulling apart she brought her attention up to the screen, unsurprised to see case-related research.

"You had fun, I gather." she stated, brow raised, voice stern.

"Hmm," Sara nodded absently, "You?"

Catherine's expression softened, thinking of the hundred stores she and Lindsay went through before finding what the girl had claimed "the most wicked pants ever".

"Yes we did," she told her lover, "Linds is strenuous as hell when she doesn't get what she wants, but we had fun. I'm glad we finally found the time to spend a whole afternoon together."

Sara, knowing how difficult a period Lindsay and Catherine were going through at the time, pulled her closer, ending up in a position perfectly suited for her to rain kisses onto her lovers stomach, causing Catherine to laugh. "It's good to see you two working things out." She smiled while she assisted her lover to sit down, straddling her lap.

A few kisses later Catherine reached around to one of the bags she'd previously placed on the floor.

"I brought you something." She told Sara as she held out a small box to the brunette.

"What is it?" Sara asked sceptically. "Why don't you just open it up?" the smirking blond replied.

Apprehensively Sara eyed the box. Growing impatient Catherine kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring." She grinned, enjoying the shocked expression on her lover's face immensely.

Finally lifting the lid Sara's eyes came to rest on a delicate silver chain with a matching pendant. "I, you...you shouldn't" she began only to be cut off by her lover's kiss once more.

"I know, but I wanted to. I saw it and I just had to think of you." she shrugged.

"You shouldn't buy me things like that," Sara protested again.

"Why? You think just because you wear those boots that makes you the butch and exempts you from being pampered or spoiled?"

Blushing at how close to home that statement hit Sara averted her gaze to her hands.

Inwardly Catherine sighed, she found it incredibly cute that Sara played protector to her and Linds, that she took her out to dates and treated her like a lady, but sometimes, that whole _butch_ attitude was getting too much for her, especially since she knew, deep down, Sara wasn't like that. She wanted, needed to be cared for, she was just too stubborn to admit to it.

Taking the chain out of Sara's hands she decisively put it around her lovers neck, kissing her cheek and shoulders while she fasted it on the back.

"I love you, Sara," she muttered against the soft skin. "I want to do things like that for you, bring you gifts, take you out, spoil you." She gently guided her chin up with her hands, looking Sara square into her big brown eyes.

"I love it when you do those little things, bring me flowers, make breakfast, it's sweet and it makes me feel special, but I want to be able to reciprocate, without you pulling away, insisting on reversed rules. I want you to just let me, okay?" She finished with another touch of lips on lips and pulled back to see the faintest of smiles on her lovers face. "So, next time I give you something, I don't want to hear 'you shouldn't', a simple 'thank you' is all I want, understood?"

Nodding, Sara reached up to stroke a strand of hair out of Catherine's eyes. "Thank you." she whispered before crushing her her lips against the blonde's.

"You like the chain?" The voice of Catherine's daughter broke their kiss.

"I told her you would." She grinned at Sara, whose cheeks once more flushed pink.

"Yeah," she told the girl while looking into her lovers sparkling eyes. "It's beautiful."


End file.
